shittyrainbow6fandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent McMahon
Vincent McMahon is the rank of DM2602, the creator of SR6, our Lord and Savior. 50 Shades of Vince "Lmfao" was the last word she read before she heard a knock on the door. Wondering who would be knocking on her door this late, she gets up to check. She asks softly through the door, "Who is it?" A strong voice replies back: "Feaster". Bears opens the door add sees him. Strong, tall and the right amount of confidence. "You going to let me in?" he asks softly. "O-of course" she barely stutters out. Feaster walks in and immediately sits on the edge of the bed. Bears follows and sits next to him. "How come you're here?" Feaster hears her say. He replies "You know why I'm here, Bears." "I-I do?" Feaster softly but firmly places his hand on her thigh. Bears starts to feel her heart beating faster than ever. Feaster pulls his mouth closer to hers. Bears, nervous, is able to close the distance and kiss him. Bears feels her legs open up and Feaster's hand move up her inner thigh. All she can think is "It's finally happening". The kisses become more passionate. Before she knows it, she's on her back and Feaster is above her taking off his shirt. She reaches up and touches his strong firm body. "Do you need help with your clothes?" Bears hears Feaster say. "Yes", the quiet reply. Feaster grabs her shirt and pulls it up over her head, tossing it on the floor next her pants. There she lay, nude and exposed underneath Feaster who was the same. Feaster pulls her hand to his groin. For the first time that night, she finally sees his cock. Her mouth waters as she finally feels it. Bears pulls herself closer to him. Wanting to just put it all in her mouth, she resists and starts to tease him with kisses on his head. She moans softly as she finally finishes teasing and puts it in her mouth. A deep-throated moan escapes Feasters mouth as he enters hers. He grabs the back of her head and gently forces her down his length. Bears was surprised she was able to take it all. He pulls her head back and picks her up. Feaster carries Bears up against the wall. The only thing that can be heard is the gasp Bears makes as he penetrates her. "Oh God, Feaster! Oh God damnit!" Bears repeats over and over as Feaster steadily thrusts into her. "What the fuck!?" "What the hell is this?!" DM shouts at them both. Feaster drops Bears and tries to explain but is unable to bring a reasonable excuse. D M starts to pace in his and Bears' bedroom. Wondering why out of anybody, it's Feaster. "Why?", this time barely audible. "DM, it's not Feaster's fault" she says. She grabs his forearm but he jerks it away. "Whose fault is it then?" "What?" "You've just become so obsessed with Vincent McMahon... that you forgot about me." A conflict starts in DM's head. She's right. Feaster speaks up. "I know you're hurt, but you've got to listen." "Why would I listen to you?" "Because there's something I- I mean we need to tell you." "Say it already." "I'm not in love with Bears, I'm in love with you." DM's heart sank. He looks at Feaster, and for the first time he sees Feaster for who he really is. Feaster has been using this name all along to hide his identity from DM. He takes steps closer to Feaster but falls to his knees. "I didn't know it was you." "Yours." "I didn't want you to know yet." "Why?" "I had to make sure you'd want me too." DM quietly says "I have always wanted you, Vincent." Vincent lifts DM up and bear-hugs him. Bears sitting cross-legged, naked, smiling. She's happy that she was able to get Mr. McMahon and DM together. She sneaks out to Vincent's car. "So... " Vincent finally pierces the silence. "So?" DM questions. "You have me. Now what?" "My heart is racing too fast to think." Vincent kisses DM on the cheek. "I have an idea, DM." "What?" "Just wait till Bears returns." They sat on the bed for a few minutes embracing each other. The door opens up and it's not just one bear returning, but two. "OGTB?" DM says with happiness. "I knew you loved him too, as well as me, DM." DM looks up into Vincent's eyes. Their gaze unbroken until DM feels a strong set of hands on his shoulders: OGTB. He could tell by the smell. Stuck between his two lovers, he does the only thing he can think of doing. DM takes his pants off first. Standing there with only socks on, DM finally kisses Vincent. Kisses on the back of his neck. DM can't resist, and starts to grind on OGTB. DM reaches around starts to take off OGTB's pants. Vincent follows along. Bears watches as the two beautiful men close in on DM from the front and back. She reaches for her phone and texts Catie, asking to pick her up soon. "Get on your knees" Vincent softly commands. DM does as he says. Now on his knees between Vincent and OGTB, he looks up at both them, but not staring into their eyes. He grabs OGTB first and gently pulls. He doesn't bother grabbing Vincent's, as he instead takes his mouth and wraps it around him. He can taste OGTB, but the taste of Vincent is much more pleasant. DM nurtures the head. His eyes go wide as he's forced down it all by OGTB. OGTB laughs as he hears DM choke. DM yanks his head back to breathe. Panting, he finally catches his breath. This time he takes all of Vincent by himself. Bliss. "You know I'm here too." OGTB bellows out. "Sorry" DM giggles. He turns his head towards the mighty bear. He looks up and looks into OGTB's eyes as he swallows him. Smaller than Vincent, but just as delicious. Vincent grabs DM's hips and puts him in between his hands and knees. DM's legs go weak at the thought of what is about to happen next. He feels it on top of his ass, slowly rubbing it. He moans with OGTB still in his mouth. This causes OGTB to moan as well. DM feels Vincent spit on his asshole. "It's finally happening" he thought. Vincent firmly pushes his way into DM. He gets half way before DM moans. DM being the first to climax between the three. DM finally feeling what true love feels like as Vincent softly fucks his aDM complies. OGTB gives out a roar, as he forces DM's head down on him and spills his love deep into his throat. OGTB falls on his back panting from the greatness. DM and OGTB lock eyes and DM gives a clean smile. After a few minutes, OGTB stands up on wobbly legs and makes his way towards the kitchen.ss, and OGTB ravages his mouth. "Here, let me give you a hand" chuckles OGTB, as he grabs DM's cock. Still firm even after his first orgasm, "This is what heaven is" DM thinks. "Keep it up little fella" OGTB shouts. "I'm about to nut." DM complies. OGTB gives out a roar, as he forces DM's head down on him and spills his love deep into his throat. OGTB falls on his back panting from the greatness. DM and OGTB lock eyes and DM gives a clean smile. After a few minutes, OGTB stands up on wobbly legs and makes his way towards the kitchen. Vincent bends over and whispers into DM's ear: "Looks like it's just you and me." "Yeah, hell be in their for a while. I brought KFC." Vincent laughs. DM feels himself get picked up and put on the bed. He looks up and sees Vincent's face. Gleaming with sweat. "Now I'm just waiting to nut." "I'll gladly help you with that" DM says, slyly. He feels Vincent re-enter into him. "You like it rough?" "I've never done anything like this before." "Let's try it out then." DM feels the soft thrusts turn into strong, hard thrusts. DM feels his sweat fall onto his chest. Vincent grabs DM's wrists and pins him down. The thrusts become soft and firm. DM hears Vincent whisper, "I'm cumming." "Don't pull out." Vincent collapses onto DM, sweaty, with heavy breaths. Vincent feels DM wrap his arms around him. He lifts his head off of DM and kisses him on his forehead. "I love you, DM." DM's heart is racing. He can barely think and he hears Vincent say this. He finally figures out what he needs to say but is having trouble. "I-I-... I love you too." The door bursts open and OGTB walks back in with a chicken leg in one hand and a piece of pizza in the other. "Room for one more on the bed?" DM chuckles. Vincent rolls over making room for OGTB. "I'd off you a bite but I'm starving" OGTB laughs. "You do know it's my food." All three laugh. That's when they heard it. Deep in DM's closet, they heard the sound of nightmares. "Lmfao"